The invention relates to a method of determining the position and/or the speed of the shaft of a direct current motor, including an armature powered via brushes and a bar commutator and designed to drive a moving element of a building. It also concerns an actuator for implementing such a method.
Some actuators for operating moving elements such as doors, gates, shutters, blinds, projection screens, ventilation shutters in buildings include direct current motors with armature-powering brushes.
To control the operation of these moving elements, it is beneficial to know their position in order to determine when the motor power supply needs to be cut off at the end of travel of the element or when the latter is in an intermediate position.